


Elevator

by CollectionByKaydenCoffee



Category: KaydenCoffee
Genre: Blood, Horror, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollectionByKaydenCoffee/pseuds/CollectionByKaydenCoffee





	Elevator

Mentor and students paired together for study. This society revolves around a world of learning and improving. Youth are paired with educators who have similar mastery skills that the student is pursuing. A facility was created to host these educators. Dimly lit rooms in long dusty hallways spanning for miles below the Earth. Floors upon floors of concrete and metal stacked on top of one another. Partly abandoned do to rise in electronic educators being available at home and in the classroom. A community formed together for those clinging onto a society based on human interaction, by creating children who are smarter, stronger, and more prepared for the outside world these people are trying to bring back human educators. At all cost.

One instance of danger brought about by this community is their on grounds testing facility. On the lower most levels, there were labs filled with mysterious and cruel experiments. There was no way to ever tell what goes on down there. Only that it was strictly forbidden for any person to step foot on those floors, they claimed safety reasons, but people knew the truth.

On a fairly routine elevator ride with a mentor and a young student everything was going as planned. Since the elevators were made to hold a high capacity of students they appeared more like a service elevator. Automatic bars closed when in motion, squeaky and metallic. The elevator it’s self made close to no noise, only a small hum as a distant motor pulled people to their destination. It wasn’t long until the elder of the two in the large open elevator noticed something was wrong. It had passed their floor without stopping. Confused, the youth watched as his teacher panicked and worried. They smashed all the buttons on the small panel, “no, no, no, no, no,” 

One hundred and four. One hundred and six. Looking around, they were trapped. The walls boxing them in made from sturdy metal, the roof had no access, and the bars were shut too tight. One hundred and nine. The child was frozen in fear, heart racing, helpless. The teacher banged on the elevator bars, screaming for dear life. A scream that would have been heard if it was in any other building. One hundred and eleven. The teacher turned to look at their young pupil, tears rolling down their eyes. Never before had the child seen their teacher so emotional. One hundred and thirteen. Instantly, the hum of the elevator stopped and the scream of metal tearing against itself echoed down the dark corridor. The lights flashed off, complete darkness. A scream called out in front of the frozen student but was cut off by a sort of gagging noise. “RU-“ Unable to move, they stood there in the dark, holding their breath. Something was here. 

An idea, three maybe four steps away was the panel. Push any button and get out of here. Any other floor besides the basement. Taking a slow and quiet breath they sprang to the panel and slammed their hand on the buttons, instantly the doors began closing and the elevator began to ascend. Backing away from the door and pushing themselves up against the wall, they shook in fear. There was a presence. The light clicked on, lighting up the moving box. Darling around, they saw nothing in the elevator, but the bars looked wet with something. Taking another deep breath they moved closer and leaned in. It looked a little like paint. Touching it, the youth was ignorant and had forgotten caution. Something caught their attention, something from above. They were too preoccupied to notice the hole in the celling. The last thing the mentee saw was a fleshy, white hand reaching down for him splattered with red.


End file.
